Zwyczajny początek
by PheaVampire
Summary: Kolejny chłopiec dostał list z Hogwartu. Właśnie dziś zaczyna się jego nowe, lepsze życie.


**Opowiadanie napisane trzy lata temu, znalezione ostatnio w starych dokumentach. Nie będzie kontynuowane.**

.oOo.

Zegar na stacji King's Cross wybił dziesiątą.  
Wokół było niemal pusto. Żaden z niewielkiej grupy spieszących do pracy londyńczyków nie zwracał uwagi na drobnego, czarnowłosego chłopca w wytartych dżinsach i używanej bluzie, który stał przy barierce między peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym. Chłopiec ten trzymał w dłoni pogiętą kartkę papieru, którą czytano tyle razy, że zmieniła się w strzęp; palce jego drugiej ręki zaciskały się na rączce wózka bagażowego ze zniszczonym kufrem. On sam nie patrzył jednak ani na kartkę, ani na staroświecki bagaż, lecz intensywnie wpatrywał się w żelazną barierkę.  
Jakaś kobieta w kraciastym żakiecie spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała go spytać gdzie są jego rodzice, ale potem zerknęła na zegarek i przyspieszyła kroku, zapominając o malcu  
Chłopiec o czarnych włosach nagle otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś wahał. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się spokój, a on sam niespiesznie ruszył prosto na barierkę. Tylko naprawdę bystry obserwator mógłby zauważyć, że jego twarz była bledsza niż zwykle.  
Nagle chłopiec zniknął.  
Być może nigdy go tu nie było.  
Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że był tylko wytworem wyobraźni kobiety w kraciastym żakiecie i nigdy nie należał do tego miejsca. Właściwie miałby rację, bo chłopiec właśnie przestał być częścią zwyczajnego świata.

.oOo.

W momencie gdy był pewien, że barierka najzwyczajniej w świecie go zatrzyma, że to wszystko okaże się być tylko okrutnym żartem, jego oczom ukazał się nowy peron, czerwony parowóz i kilka niewielkich grupek zatopionych w rozmowie, dziwnie ubranych nastolatków. Obejrzał się za siebie. Tuż za nim wyrastał z ziemi łuk z kutego żelaza, uwieńczony napisem Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte.  
Chłopiec poczuł jak w jego piersi wzbiera bezbrzeżne szczęście. Więc nikt go nie okłamał. Więc teraz wreszcie wszystko się zmieni. Dzikiej radości nie stłumiło nawet to, że jedna ze stojących nieopodal grupek nieco starszych od niego uczniów szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa przestała nagle rozmawiać. Jeden z chłopaków wskazał na niego, szepcąc coś swoim kolegom, którzy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Czarnowłosy chłopiec minął ich, nie zaszczyciwszy większa uwagą i z niejakim trudem wszedł ze swoim kufrem do pociągu. Ponieważ odjazd był zaplanowany dopiero na godzinę jedenastą, bez najmniejszego problemu znalazł niemal pusty przedział na końcu korytarza i z uczuciem błogiego tryumfu zajął miejsce naprzeciwko fotela, w którym drzemał jakiś biały kot o puszystym ogonie.  
Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Wszystko.  
Chłopiec dotknął kieszeni bluzy, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie zgubił czegoś, co w niej spoczywało. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął z kieszeni długą, cienką różdżkę. Pogładził ją czule i przymknął powieki.  
Już nic nie będzie takie samo. Nic.  
W pewnym momencie usłyszał tupot kilku par stóp i gwar głosów. Musiała się już zbliżać godzina odjazdu. Peron za oknem przedziału wydawał się być trochę bardziej zatłoczony niż przed kilkoma minutami.  
- Cześć, młody.  
Chłopiec drgnął i szybko odwrócił twarz od okna.  
W drzwiach przedziału stał uczeń, który kilka minut temu wskazał go kolegom. Na jego twarzy błąkał się niepokojący uśmiech.  
- Właśnie się zastanawialiśmy czy nie pomyliłeś pociągów- rzekł kpiącym tonem - Wiesz, Hogwart nie jest szkołą dla żebraków.  
Czarnowłosy chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Spokojnie przebiegł natręta wzrokiem, jakby coś kalkulując.  
Uczeń stojący w drzwiach musiał być nieznacznie starszy od niego. Miał trochę przydługie, jasnobrązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy i wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie.  
- Mowę ci odjęło, mały? - prychnął, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Chłopiec nadal milczał, wpatrując się w szatyna nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. To zaczęło go wyraźnie irytować.  
- Odpowiadaj, jak starsi pytają - warknął - Wierz mi smarkaczu, nie chciałbyś mieć na pieńku ze Ślizgonem!  
- Kim są Ślizgoni? - spytał wreszcie chłopiec. Jego głos był ładny i melodyjny. Uczeń Slytherinu parsknął śmiechem.  
- Kim są Ślizgoni? - powtórzył z drwiną - Elitą tej szkoły, młody! Jedynym domem, do którego warto trafić! Ale na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na tak wysokie progi... - szatyn spojrzał znacząco na znoszone, wiszące na chłopcu stare ubranie - Tam trafiają tylko potomkowie PRAWDZIWYCH czarodziejskich rodów...  
- Mój ojciec jest... Był czarodziejem- odparł niemal natychmiast czarnowłosy. Ślizgon wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- No coś takiego? - zachichotał - Potomek starożytnego, szlachetnego rodu... W mugolskich ciuchach z lumpeksu... Oczywiście, oczywiście... No to pokaż rodowy sygnet, wasza ekscelencjo!  
Przez twarz chłopca po raz pierwszy przebiegł cień złości. Gdy jednak odpowiadał, jego głos wciąż był spokojny:  
- Nie mam żadnego sygnetu, ale jestem pewien, że mój ojciec jest czaro...  
Nagle urwał, uświadamiając sobie ze powiedział za dużo. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie, opierając się o framugę.  
- Jesteś pewien? - spytał przesłodzonym głosem - A dlaczego to miałbyś nie być pewien? Może wcale go nie znasz, co? Wygląda na to, że nie znasz ani swojej mugolskiej mamusi, ani równie mugolskiego ojczul...  
W przedziale rozległ się głuchy rumor i pełne przerażenia miałczenie gwałtownie obudzonego kota. Sekundę później niebieskooki chłopak leżał na podłodze, przyciskając do siebie prawą rękę i krzywiąc się z mieszaniną bólu i zaskoczenia na twarzy. Czarnowłosy stał nad nim z wyciągnięta różdżką.  
- Mój ojciec nie jest mugolem - powiedział spokojnie, choć w jego oczach błyszczał stalowy chłód - Wynoś się.  
- Jak ty... - wyjąkał niebieskooki - Przecież nie potrafisz... Nie mógłbyś, jesteś pierwszorocznia...  
- Przyjacielu, powiedziałem wynoś się. Wiesz, Hogwart nie jest szkołą dla głuchych.  
Szatyn zamilkł. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi i obrzuciwszy czarnowłosego szybkim spojrzeniem, wyszedł z przedziału.  
Chłopiec w znoszonym ubraniu powoli opuścił różdżkę, starając się opanować podniecenie. Szok w oczach pokonanego natręta był balsamem dla jego duszy. Więc żaden pierwszoroczniak nie potrafi używać czarów?  
Usta chłopca rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu bezbrzeżnej radości. Był niezwykły. Był unikalny. Był silny. Był...  
- Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
Błyskawicznie uspokoił się i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, chowając jednocześnie różdżkę do kieszeni. W wejściu do przedziału stał blondwłosy chłopak z nieco zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Przed chwilą widziałem jak ktoś stąd wybiega i pomyślałem, że coś mogło się stać Satamiemu... To mój kot.  
Czarnowłosy zamrugał.  
- Ach tak... Tak, był tu jakiś kot. Ale chyba wszystko z nim...- odszukał szybko wzrokiem białego zwierzaka, który wskoczył na półkę bagażową -... W porządku. Tam siedzi.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się z ulgą, zdjął przestraszonego kociaka i usiadł, kładąc go sobie na kolanach.  
- Musiałem jeszcze zatelefonować do taty, do Francji. To znaczy, no wiesz, on nie jest czarodziejem i nie dostałby mojej sowy, a zapomniałem mu o czymś powiedzieć. Dlatego zostawiłem Satamiego, żeby zajął mi miejsce.  
Kot miałknął, domagając się pieszczot. Chłopiec podrapał go pod brodą.  
- A w ogóle to nazywam się Ferris- powiedział po chwili milczenia - Ty też jesteś z pierwszego roku?  
Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową, z powrotem zajmując swoje miejsce. Blondym uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Ale fajnie! To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo w moim wieku, jesteś pierwszy! Słuchaj... A ty w ogóle wiesz co nas czeka tam, na miejscu? Bo ja jestem trochę niedoinformowany... Moja mama chodziła do innej szkoły, a tata jest niemagiczny...  
- Nie - odparł powoli chłopiec o czarnych włosach, wpatrując się w rozmówcę - Nie wiem co nas tam czeka. Wychowałem się w mugolskim sierocińcu.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego to mówi. Podejrzewał, że chodziło o poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Ferris nie jest osobą, która w jakikolwiek sposób mogłaby mu zaszkodzić.  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego okrągłymi oczami.  
- Ojej... Przykro mi - powiedział takim tonem, jakby rzeczywiście było mu przykro - Ale w takim razie jedziemy na tym samym wózku! To znaczy, jeśli chodzi o stopień poinformowania. Ej, moglibyśmy trzymać się razem? Nie znoszę jak ci z czarodziejskich rodzin gadają jak to będzie świetnie... Czuje się przy nich jak idiota.  
Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się. Postanowił pozyskać sobie sympatię Ferrisa. Jeśli w Hogwarcie jest więcej takich niebezpiecznych pustaków jak ten niebieskooki, lepiej by było mieć na początku jakiegoś sojusznika.  
- No jasne - powiedział.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
- Kurczę, ulżyło mi - wyznał - Serio.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Przez chwilę było słychać tylko mruczenie białego kota.  
- Więc twój tata jest mugolem, tak? - spytał nagle chłopiec.  
Ferris uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
- Nie lubię tego określenia - mruknął, wodząc palcami po pyszczku Satamiego - Jest jakieś takie... Urągające. To znaczy, zupełnie jakby niemagiczni ludzie byli jacyś gorsi. To znaczy, tak to brzmi, prawda?  
Czarnowłosy nie odpowiedział. Blondyn widać uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą, bo pokiwał głową.  
- No właśnie. A jak było z... Twoimi rodzicami?  
- Tata jest czarodziejem. Matka była... Niemagiczna.  
Ferris westchnął.  
- To u mnie zupełnie na odwrót. Mama była czarownicą. Szkoda, że nie zdążyła mi opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich czarodziejskich sprawach, mógłbym się teraz przed tobą mądrzyć i mówić co i jak... A tak to wiem tyle co ty!  
Obaj chłopcy roześmiali się. Czarnowłosy był zaskoczony naiwnością Ferrisa. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zawrze tu jakąkolwiek znajomość, a już na pewno nie z kimś tak otwartym.  
Rozległ się gwizdek. Dwaj nowi uczniowie szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa poczuli lekkie szarpnięcie i pociąg ruszył.  
- A tak w ogóle to nazywam się Aeneas - powiedział blondyn, wyciągając rękę - Ferris Aeneas.  
Chłopiec o czarnych włosach i nieco bladej cerze uścisnął jego dłoń.  
- Tom - rzekł - Tom Riddle.


End file.
